Sonic's Broken Arm
by Hypo Prower
Summary: Sonic brakes his arm in an attack and has to stay on bed rest for six weeks. What will happen when a hyperactive hedgehog has to stay still? Candy May the Hedgehog helped me so this is dedicated to her.


Amy Rose plummeted down from Eggman's ship. She screamed. "Help, Sonic!" she wailed.

Sonic sped under her. "Don't worry, Amy! I gotcha!!" However, as the two hedgehogs met, they heard something snap. "GAH! MY ARM!!" Sonic screamed.

The next day Sonic came home with a cast. Tails observed the cast. "That looks heavy," he commented.

Sonic gnashed his teeth. "You…have no..idea!" he said in between gasps.

Amy crossed her arms. "The doctor said you have to stay in bed for 6 weeks. Now, off to bed!"

WEEK ONE

Sonic's eye twitched. "Man, I haven't been in here one day and I'm sick of this bed!" He looked around sneakily. "Maybe I can get out of here on my own…"

However, as soon as Sonic stepped out, Amy walked in. "Oh no you don't!" she snapped. "Stay in bed or else!"

As soon as Amy left, Sonic tried getting out again. However, his cast was so heavy that he fell through the floor and onto Amy's lap, who was seated directly below him. "Get…off…ME!!" she hollered.

WEEK TWO

"Guys? I gotta go."

Amy ran to Sonic's room. "I'll get you a cup."

"You'll get me a what?!"

Sonic looked disgusted. Amy shook her hed.

"No," she sighed. "I said I'd get Tails to hold you up."

Tails strained against the weight of the hedgehog. "I…can't hold you..up!" he squeaked and collapsed. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Knuckles! Get your butt up here!"

Knuckles' face turned green after Amy explained his task. "Man, I do NOT wanna do this."

After Sonic finished, he climbed back in bed. Knuckles exited the room, only to hear, "Guys? I gotta go again."

WEEK THREE

"I'm boooooooooooooooooooooooooooored," Sonic moaned. Amy sighed.

"Knuckles, get that portable TV from downstairs."

Amy gave Sonic the remote control. "Here. Now will you keep quiet?"

Sonic flipped on the TV. "Talk Show…infomercial…Oprah…." He muttered. "All right, here we go! Discovery Health Channel!"

_Mystery Diagnosis_ was on. "And now, the doctors discovered the poisoning that occurred when the arm was broken," the announcer said. "Poisoning occurs in 95 of broken arms."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" Sonic screamed. "I don't wanna get poisoned!"

Amy shouted from downstairs. "SHUT THE DANG DISCOVERY HEALTH CHANNEL OFF!!"

Sonic tried to run away from the TV, but his cast was too heavy and he fell down on Amy again.

WEEK FOUR

Cream felt Sonic's cast. "Does your arm hurt, Mr. Sonic?" she asked. The hedgehog shrugged.

"A little. Mostly it just hurts to lug around this cast."

Cream smiled cheerfully. "I bet I could lift it for you!" Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Don't get carried away, kid," he smiled. "I mean, I can't even lift--WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!"

Cream rose Sonic's arm as far as her little body could stand. "See? I told you it wasn't heavy!"

Sonic felt a sweatdrop run down his spines. "S-Super bunny! Super bunny!!" he wailed.

"Will you stop yelling?!" Amy screamed from down the steps.

WEEK FIVE

"This is getting to be a pain…" Sonic grimaced as Tails held up a spoon to his mouth.

"Well, this is the only way you can eat anything," Tails said. "Now open up—this shouldn't be too hot…"

Sonic allowed Tails to feed his a spoonful of chicken soup, only to promptly spit it out.

"Dude!" he spat. "That stuff is hot! Plus it's rank. Who made that?"

Tails wiped his face off. "Amy was busy, so Knuckles made it."

Sonic sighed. "Well, that explains it. Better throw it out."

Tails smiled. "No need for that. I can fix it up."

The fox disappeared for a while, then came back with the bowl. "Here, try this."

Sonic slurped a spoonful, but this time his mouth caught on fire. "YAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" he screamed.

"Shut UP ALREADY!!" Amy screeched.

WEEK SIX

"OK, time to take off the cast…"

After the doctor removed Sonic's cast, the hedgehog felt his arm. "Alright!" he cheered. "I would hate to do that again."

Amy looked irritable. "Well, at least you won't yell anymore."

On the way down the steps of the hospital, Knuckles tripped.

"Ow, my arm!!" he squeaked.

Knuckles had broken his arm.

"I'm not holdin' him up," Sonic commented.

**Hypo: Well, now I'm stealing a format from Candy May the Hedgehog…anyway, Candy herself helped me out with this, so thank you to her! Hope your arm gets fixed soon!! Oh, and review this story if you feel like it, too.**


End file.
